


Sans Burnish

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Disaster Gays, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Lio knew that it had been essential, that the Earth needed the Promare to burn for the world as they knew it to remain intact, but he hadn’t thought about what would happen after it was all over to him and the rest of the Burnish. That the fire that had burned inside him for so long, once extinguished, would leave him chilled to the bone even on the warmest days.It seemed that the only one who could keep him warm was one Galo Thymos. Not that he minded.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	Sans Burnish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



> I was so excited to get to write this lovely fic for yuuago! It is my first foray into writing for the Promare fandom, and I hope you all enjoy this fluffy little story I wrote. <3 Thank you for the prompt, yuuago! And thank you to my numerous betas, TheInsaneFox, francowitch, and Zyler, for looking this fic over for me. Any mistakes remaining are my own.

Lio shivered as a gust of wind ripped through the streets of Promepolis, hugging his arms as close to his body as he could, his hands tucked into his armpits. He knew that it had been essential, that the Earth needed the Promare to burn for the world as they knew it to remain intact, but he hadn’t thought about what would happen _after_ it was all over to him and the rest of the Burnish. That the fire that had burned inside him for so long, once extinguished, would leave him chilled to the bone even on the warmest days.

He hadn’t thought about it, and yet…

“Lio!”

The familiar voice called to him, and Lio turned on his heel to find Galo waving frenetically at him from across the street. A small smile fought to break free as his lip curled at the sight of unruly blue hair atop that ever-smiling face.

“Hey, Lio, we’re going to have a movie night at the station, you in?” Galo shouted, still waving.

Lio couldn’t help the snort that escaped him. He jogged across the street and tugged Galo’s waving arm down, hip-checking him in the process.

“You know it’s impolite to yell across the street, right?” Lio asked, raising a cheeky brow at Galo, who simply grinned wider in response. Galo swung his arm the rest of the way down to wrap around Lio’s shoulders, fluffy jacket and all, and gave him a squeeze. Lio felt the flutter of _something_ stirring in his stomach, and he welcomed the warmth.

“So? Let’s go watch movies! The captain said if we hurried, I could pick what we watch, and there’s a new mecha robot movie that just came out.” Lio could practically see the stars shining in Galo’s eyes at the prospect and laughed outright. He could only imagine just what the evening would be like, if Galo had his way.

Galo led Lio to his motorcycle, flinging one leg over the machine with ease. Lio hopped on behind his strange new friend, blushing as he wrapped his arms tight around Galo’s waist; he attributed it to the loss of the Promare, the cold he felt like an icy inferno in his bones. He squeezed just a little closer, enjoying the feel of Galo’s muscles under his hands, and the radiating heat easing the chill.

* * *

The Burning Rescue Unit hadn’t even questioned Lio joining their ranks, not after the events of the previous month. They did practically everything together, from pizza outings to movie nights at the station. It gave Lio a sense of normalcy he had never experienced before. It was hard to reconcile his past life, from when the Promare had manifested in his body in high school to the present. The years had not been kind to him. But now, with no Mad Burnish to lead, no running from the law… 

The crew piled into the lounge; as promised, Galo got to pick the movie they watched. The second he sat down on the couch next to Lio, they curled around each other, fitting together perfectly like they belonged together. 

He shivered at a draft that skittered across the back of his neck and burrowed deeper into Galo’s chest, barely focusing on the screen in front of him. Where Lio always felt cold now, Galo’s body seemed to radiate with warmth. Lio sought that heat subconsciously and his eyes shuttered closed as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

_“I don’t know what to do!”_

The scared whisper sounded through Lio’s dreams, and he fought to understand them.

_“He fell asleep and I don’t want to wake him up.”_

_“So stay there. It’s not like it’s the first time it’s happened, Galo.”_

Aina. And Galo? Lio’s pillow shifted under him and he realized that, no, that wasn’t a pillow. It was….

“Aina, that was one time! You guys could have woken us up.”

“You two looked perfectly comfortable without our help,” Aina’s teasing voice bit back. “Don’t give me those doe eyes of yours, lover boy. Save that for Sleeping Beauty when he wakes up.”

“I—what?”

Lio could tell that now was _not_ the right time to inform the pair that he was awake. He stayed where he was, limp body draped over Galo’s torso—and just _when_ exactly did the man lose his shirt? Lio knew Galo had been wearing it when he’d nodded off during the movie.

“Oh, don’t even try to tell me you don’t have feelings for each other, Galo! The way you cling to each other every chance you get? The way you gaze lovingly after him when he leaves the room to get your ass a soda from the fridge when you complain that you’re thirsty? Babe, I have photographic proof. You are head-over-heels in love with the man, and if you two don’t fess up soon, I’ll lock you in here myself until you either bang it out or at least _tell him.”_

Aina paused, and Lio could only guess from the shifting of Galo’s body under him that they were checking to make sure that he was still asleep. He let out what he hoped was a convincingly sleepy grumble and shifted into a more comfortable position—his neck was starting to cramp up and he could feel the tension lining every inch of his body.

“Well, anyway, I’ll leave you two to it. Night night, lover boy.”

The click of the door closing signaled Aina’s departure, and Galo let out a deep sigh.

_“Lover boy,_ am I, Aina?” Galo asked thin air. His voice had that tone to it, the one where he stopped putting on his affected Dumb Boy act. Galo could be serious when he wanted to be, something Lio had come to realize early on in their friendship. Being the dumb hero was a role Galo could step into and out of at will, much like Lio’s bad boy Mad Burnish leader act had been for so long. 

These were the moments Lio had come to crave, when he got to see the real Galo behind the mask. Lio shifted in his fake sleep, turning bleary eyes up to look at Galo, who loomed over him with a far-too-serious expression on his face. Lio stretched cat-like and covered a very real yawn with one hand, pushing off the couch cushion to sit up.

“Galo? What time is it? Sorry, I must have dozed off in the middle of the movie. We can watch it ag—”

Lio’s rambling cut off midstream as Galo leaned forward to cup his cheek. 

“Galo?” Lio’s heart beat loudly in his chest, and he would be shocked if Galo couldn’t feel it under his rough fingers.

“You came into my life at exactly the right moment, you know that? I know that old professor-computer-thing said it was pure luck that we stumbled on his hidden lair, but I can’t help but wonder—is there something more here between us? Am I crazy for thinking this way?”

Lio shifted his weight to get into a more comfortable position that didn’t involve craning his neck to look up at Galo. He grabbed the hand cupping his cheek, keeping it in place as he felt Galo about to slip away.

“Ever since we saved the world from Kray, even since the Promare burned and left us all, I’ve felt…. lost. I told you before, how the certainty of the Promare was like a blessing. I never had to question my purpose, because it was a part of me for so many years. Now, with it gone, I don’t know where I belong anymore. 

“I’m cold all the time without the Promare, like it kept me going. The only thing that makes me feel that way now… is you. There’s a fire in you that can’t be extinguished, and it chases away the cold that burrowed its way inside me. I don’t know what I am anymore, but with you, I think I can figure it out.” 

“‘ _Though the fire is gone, the heart is tempered,_ ’” Galo said with a big grin, making Lio laugh.

Galo tugged on their entwined fingers, causing Lio’s body to fall flush against his own again with a little _“Oof!”_ at the impact.

Lio propped himself up with his free hand, taking in the view of this big dummy that made his pulse quicken sprawled out underneath him. Galo must have sensed the shift in Lio’s mood, and a hungry expression took over in his eyes. Lio leaned down slowly, giving Galo a chance to change his mind, to tell him to stop or that he’d somehow misunderstood everything of the last few moments, but it never came. Instead, Galo met him halfway. 

The inferno took over Lio’s body as their lips met. He pressed Galo into the couch, leaning into the kiss, letting it consume them both. Lio broke away, panting heavily, his cheeks flushed.

“Well, I guess that answers my question,” Galo said. “Come back here?”

Lio smiled down at Galo. He thought he could spend a million lifetimes without the Promare, if he could just spend this one lifetime with Galo. But for now, this one moment would do. They could talk about the future in the morning. He did as Galo asked.

* * *

The next morning, a knock sounded on the lounge’s door before it opened just a crack.

“Is it safe to come in? Are you decent?” Aina asked loudly. She had her hand covering her eyes as she poked her head around the door.

Lio stirred first at the noise, his body on alert from being on the run for so many years. He relaxed when he realized where he was, that it was just Aina and not someone coming to attack or arrest him. He pulled himself off of his Galo-sized pillow, yawning and stretching the kinks out of his neck from sleeping in a comfortable-but-not position all night.

“It’s fine, Aina. We’re both clothed—well, Galo is as clothed as he ever is.” Lio smirked at the sight of the shirtless Galo, snoring away and sprawled out like a starfish, one of his legs completely off the couch. How the man managed to sleep that way was beyond Lio.

Aina took her hand away from her eyes.

“Come grab some coffee with me, Lio. Galo will sleep until noon unless there’s a fire or we wake him up.”

Lio disentangled himself from Galo, wrapping his fluffy coat around him as he left the warmth of Galo’s body behind. He felt groggy, but filled with an elation that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. He followed Aina into the station’s kitchen, blinking blearily at the morning light. 

As Aina set the coffee machine to brewing, she turned and leaned against the counter, looking perfectly like the cat that got the cream.

“Soooo, Lio. What’d you guys talk about last night when I left?”

Lio rolled his eyes and busied himself with getting mugs out for the two of them. 

“You know perfectly well what we talked about, Aina. I was awake when you left, so it wasn’t hard for me to put two and two together.”

She grinned. 

“Oh I know you were awake. You weren’t nearly as smooth as you thought you were.” She placed a hand on the counter, eyes searching in his face. “So, you’re good?”

Lio couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face.

“We’re good.”

Aina leaned forward, and seeing whatever it was she was looking for in his face, nodded and turned away, happily pouring coffee for the both of them. She handed a mug filled to the brim with black coffee to him, raising her own mug in the air.

“Cheers to new beginnings, then, Lio,” she said.

He huffed a laugh and clinked his mug against hers.

“Cheers.”

“Liooooo, why didn’t you wake me up?”

Galo barreled into the room, wrapping his arms around Lio’s lithe frame from behind. Lio blushed, ignoring Aina’s knowing look as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Coffee, Galo?” she asked him.

_“Please,”_ he said, slumping his weight down onto Lio’s shoulders as he pretended to snore. Galo rested his chin on Lio’s shoulder, his breath tickling Lio’s ear.

“Good morning,” Galo murmured, his voice a rumble that sent a thrill to Lio’s chest.

Lio turned his head and pressed a quick kiss to Galo’s lips.

“Good morning to you too,” he said. _“Lover boy.”_

He bit his lip and took another sip of his coffee, enjoying the look of shock in Galo’s eyes.


End file.
